Heroes (Vol 1)
by So.Not.Your.Average.Girl
Summary: Feran Scott is the half japanese half american/japanese adopted daughter to Noah Bennett and adopted sister to Claire Bennett. She is also "special". She starts to have dreams about a guy who can fly and do other stuff and Peter dreams about a girl who can create light. What will happen when they meet? PeterxOC
1. Profile

**Full Name: Feran Ayame Hikari Jin Elizabeth Moriko Scott**

**Nicknames: Fer, Ran, Ranny, Kitty**

**Race: Half American, half Japanese/American**

**Haircolor: Black with blue and purple streaks**

**Eyecolor: dark chocolate brown with blue rim around iris and purple rim around pupil**

**Skintone: Cool**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 110 pounds**

**Scars: knife slice on left side (4 inch)**

**Piercings: ear band on right ear, small ear hoop on right ear**

**Tattoos: rose tattoo on front right shoulder**

**Likes: Music, Paramore, Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, Three Day Grace, Evanescence, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Rihanna, Marilyn Manson, Justin Timberlake, Adam Levine, Maroon 5, All American Rejects, Gymnastics, swimming, light, balance, agility, cats, climbing trees, jumping, landing on feet, Jello, eating Jello with chopsticks, sushi, Japanese food , Imagine Dragons, horror movies,**

**Dislikes: Not landing on feet, ,Chihuahuas (THEY ARE EVIL!), Mr. Muggels, fire, house fires, being scared, being shot with rubber bands, people messing with her friends/family**

**Personality: Feran is out-going and laid back, pretty sarcastic and humorous, and sometimes hostile, she'll curse most of the time (half of it in Japanese), she will fight back when needed to, and tends to get into fights, and is also a bit crazy/weird**

**Abilities: Has super agility and can land on feet (usually 7/10), is very flexible, can create light from palms that ranges from colors (can only create, blue and purple for now), has amazing balance and almost never falls**

**Weaknesses: Due to her 7/10 agility she still sometimes falls, the light she creates drains %32 of her energy (For now at least…)**

**Background: Feran was born to Mariko Scott and Jackson Scott (in america then moved to Japan), she had an amazing life until she was 6. A fire started and her mother was burned alive, in front of her. Her dad managed to pull her to a window that was only small enough for her, and he managed to convince her into jumping out (the window was 17 feet from the ground), since he knew of her ability and she jumped out. A neighbor noticed her and called the fire police. Noah's company let her stay with a nice woman until Noah "adopted her" (she was adopted when Claire was 5) and she now resides in Texas**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCs!


	2. Trying to kill herself testing her limit

**Chapter 1: Trying to kill herself & Testing her limits**

_[Chorus]_

_….I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

_I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Already brushing off the dust_

_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

_Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now-_

_Click._

I pulled over then parked my baby. Kuro started barking and pawing at the door.

AAAAARRR!  
I started losing it when Kuro fell. I sucked in my laughs before opened the door, with Kuro right behind me, and slamming it shut then locking it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked up and watched as Claire dove off the old oil factory with Zach taping it.

**WHAM!**

"Oh god!" I smirked as I watched Zach panic and run over, he still panicked whenever she tried to kill herself, it wasn't that bad.

_Crack._

I stared in disgust after Claire popped her arm back in place. "Okay! Feran! Your up!" Claire shouted, I sighed. I didn't want me being taped, but it was just experimenting on my limits.

"Whatever." I muttered, handing my bag to my sister then climbing to the steel legs. It had a big gap between the middle. Well, you know when you play those games (mostly Ratchet and Clank), and you come to these to walls that are close to each other, and you have to jump against each one and you get higher and higher? Well, it was like that.

Letting out a sigh, I ran towards it. I pushed off my left foot and pressed my right foot against the wall, then my left against the other.

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

My finger barely brushed against the small flag I put up yesterday. I tried going back down.

My foot slipped.

_Rightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleft…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Feran!" I landed on something soft-ish, then bounced off of it and landed on the ground-

"OMF!"  
_Ow…_

I got up and looked at what I landed on.

Claire.

I watched in disgust as she popped her elbow back in place, her nose, pushed her collar bone back in, the cut on her for head healed, shoved her knee cap back on.

Claire turned to the Camera.

"This is Claire Bennett, that was attempt number 6."  
"This is Feran Scott, that was test limit attempt number 6."  
**_XxXxX_**

_Putputputput_

The car came to a stop and I got out of it and locked it. Before going into the house.  
ARFARFARFARFARF!  
"Shut up!" I shouted at the tiny demon before throwing my shoe at him, he whimpered before running off.  
" ! How is my baby!?"  
Ugh…

Mom walked into the room and if it were possible her face lit up even more, "Ranny! How was ya hanging out with Claire?" She said while hugging me, chin was over her should the same as I was so we were glaring at each other.

"It was good, ma."  
"That's nice….Oh! Your Japanese Cook Book came in!"  
I grinned, "Really!?"  
"Yes! It's on the-"

I ran into the kitchen. To the counter.  
"…Counter!" She shouted, I could tell she was smiling at my behavior.

I opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open the package and squealed  
_YAY!_

_**XxXxX**_

_"OW! Damnit!"_

I cursed, shaking my hand, I just burned myself on the freaking rice cooker.

After waiting it to cool down a bit, I pulled the rice out and made some riceballs and had some dangos.

_Click._  
"I'm home!"  
_DAD!_

"Dad!" I shouted, running to the door and launching myself into his arms, he laughed.

"Hey Fer Care! How are you?"  
"Good! My cook book came him."  
He groaned.  
"You are going to fatten this family with that Japanese food." I laughed, whilst the rest of the family greeted him I finished dinner cause I had a TON of History homework.

I had to write a paper about Japan's tech which was gonna be easy but I wanted to get out of the way.

_**XxXxX**_

_….And that is why Japanese Tech with always be ahead of American Tech._

My chair creaked as I leaned back in it, I stretched my arms above my head. Sighing in relief when I heard a crack.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?"  
"Claire."  
"Come in."

_Click._

_Rrrrrrr._

I looked at my adopted sister who closed the door behind her.  
"Sis… Do you remember your birth parents."

I sucked in my breath.

"Yeah…"

"W-What were they like…?" I sighed, then took a deep breath when Claire took a seat next to me.

"My mom…She was very pretty, she sweet and caring along with gentle….But she was also pretty stubborn and rebellious and was kinda wild…She had a habit of punching guys who stared at her chest." I laughed at the last part, "My dad…He was cool headed, laid-back only got into a fight when the situation demanded it or if a guy was hitting on my mom, he was really caring…." My voice cracked and tears started to form in my eyes. Claire hugged me and I managed to stop the tears from falling.

I missed them.

After talking to her, I got ready for bed.

I pulled the covers up and rested my head on the pillow.

_"This is to make sure I come back, this is a promise Feran." A guy whispered, tying the bracelet around my wrist._  
_"You have to come back." I whispered, eyes forming._  
_"I will."_

_"PETER!"_

I woke up with a gasp.

What the hell?

Who was that guy?  
Why'd he give me a bracelet?

After becoming drowsy again, I fell back into a deep slumber.

_**XHXHXHXHXHXHEROESXHXHXHXHX**_

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs! DO NOT STEAL!**_


End file.
